


The Scents of Summer

by needles



Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [73]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 15:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needles/pseuds/needles
Summary: Summer heat brings sweat, flies and the heady aroma of decomposing flesh. Bokuto is not a fan.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Bokuaka Detective drabbles [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116251
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	The Scents of Summer

Bokuto’s face twisted into a disgusted grimace, he didn’t know whether to use his hands to mop the perspiration attempting to run into his eyes, swat the flies buzzing thickly about his head, or cover his mouth and nose with a handkerchief in an attempt not to throw up. In the end he attempted to do all three, with only partial success; the flies came back.

The wonder was where the flies had come from; the room had been sealed shut accounting for the high temperatures within, generated by the summer heat wave, and consequent rapid state of decomposition of the body sprawled on the bed. Though sprawled was no longer the right word he thought, suppurating might be better, or oozing. In some places the rotten flesh and putrid liquids had soaked right into the bedding until it was hard to tell them apart under the seething mass of maggots.

And that brought him back to the flies. He looked around and spotted it, a small air vent which was now the fly equivalent of the interstate at rush hour. Carefully avoiding the scatter of detritus and broken glass on the stained floor of the seedy room he crossed to the one and only window. He was just about to open it when a voice behind him snapped a command.

“No Bokuto san!”

He turned to his partner who was fishing in his case for something.

“Why not Akaashi, we really need some fresh air in here,” he pleaded. “At least I do.”

“Not until I have a temperature reading on the room Bokuto san; Konoha will need it to determine time of death.” He held up the thermometer and watched it rise steadily.

Bokuto looked at Konoha and silently asked the question.

“He’s right Dude, the ambient temperature affects the rate of insect activity and bacterial action,” Konoha confirmed.

Keiji nodded at the thermometer and jotted down a figure. “Ok Bokuto san you can open it now.”

Using another handkerchief he carefully opened the latch and pushed the window open, heaving a sigh of relief at the clean air that wafted in. Clean being a somewhat relative term, but even gas and oil fumes couldn’t smell as bad as the body.

After what seemed an age but was probably no longer than in most other cases they examined, Bokuto had all the information Keiji could glean from the remains, whilst still in situ, safely noted down and tucked in his pocket. He left Keiji with Konoha to collect the last few samples and supervise the transport of the remains to the lab and escaped outside.

When Keiji finally joined Bokuto he found him leaning against the SUV in his shirtsleeves, which were rolled up, his jacket and tie were tossed on the back seat and his top couple of buttons were undone.

Bokuto looked at him, even in the jumpsuit which must have made him feel like a boil in the bag ready-meal, he thought Keiji still looked cool as a cucumber compared to himself. Just one solitary bead of perspiration on his neck betrayed how warm he must really be and Bokuto’s eyes were drawn inexorably to its progress as it trickled down and disappeared down under the front of his jumpsuit.

“Hot,” he murmured to himself.

Keiji looked at him. “Did you say something Bokuto san?”

“Er yeah, you look as though you’re hot in that jumpsuit Akaashi?” He ad-libbed hurriedly.

“I am.” Keiji unzipped it and stepped out, balling it up and tucking it into a bag for the laundry. As he turned to put it into the car Bokuto saw that despite first appearances perspiration had saturated the rear of Keiji’s shirt which now clung uncomfortably but erotically to his back.

“That is the third disgustingly smelly corpse we have been called to this week. What is it lately with them, can’t we get any dried up mummies or old buried bones for a change?” Bokuto grumbled.

Keiji grinned, he was fully aware that despite being one of the strongest people he knew Bokuto still had a weak stomach for putrefied flesh. “Bokuto san it’s just the normal aestival peak. If you look back at the files you will find this happens every year.”

“What have festivals got to do with it?” Bokuto frowned at him in confusion.

“Aestival not festival Bokuto san, it means of, or pertaining to, summer. Every summer the number of decomposing remains like this that we are called to increases, it’s simply an effect of the climatic conditions. In winter, a body often chills, slowing decomposition and putrefaction. In summer, the whole process speeds up. The added smells also increase the likelihood of the corpse being reported when neighbours or others notice the smell of decay.

Bokuto looked at him sympathetically. “So to you Akaashi the scents of summer include rotting flesh, nice. Personally, I prefer to associate summer with the smell of flowers, barbecues, the sea, ice cream, funfairs and warm rain.”

“I used to once.” Keiji said sadly and Bokuto knew he was referring to those few years before his parents and brother left.

“Hey Akaashi, tell you what, it’s Saturday tomorrow, there’s no match on, so I’m free this weekend. What do you say we take a ride out to the coast? We could breathe in the fresh sea air, hit the funfair and in the evening we could have our own barbecue on the beach, I’ll even get you some low fat sausages.”

“What about the case?” Keiji demurred, even though it sounded wonderful.

“Akaashi he’s dead, he won’t get any deader, and you already said it was most likely natural causes. We found his ID in the room and we know he had no family. Surely the formalities can wait until Monday for once. Even you are allowed a weekend off you know.”

Keiji giggled. “Bokuto that was highly ungrammatical, there’s no such comparative as ‘deader’. 

Bokuto pouted. “Pedant.”

“Alright, I’ll come but I’ll bring my own sausages, those ones you get are dreadful.”

Bokuto woke early the next morning, feeling like a kid at Christmas, excited and unable to sleep any longer. He forced himself to take a long, slow, cool shower in an effort to calm his nerves. He packed picnic and barbecue supplies into the car and then drove carefully round to Keiji’s place at what he judged to be a civilised hour. Luckily, he knew Keiji was an early riser.

He certainly must have been because when Keiji opened the door he was already ready in a t-shirt and a pair of very short shorts. He looked gorgeous. Bokuto mentally shook himself before his libido gave him away completely.

“Good morning, you’re an early bird Akaashi.”

“All the better to catch worms,” he chuckled looking Bokuto up and down.

“Did you just call me a worm Akaashi?” he said, trying to sound offended.

“To a bird Bokuto san a worm is a very tasty morsel.” Keiji’s eyes sparkled mischievously.

_‘Oh boy; today could be very interesting,’_ Bokuto thought as Keiji grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder and locked his door.

The day had indeed been interesting, and one of the best he could remember Bokuto mused, as he sat next to Keiji on the beach watching the vast expanse of the Atlantic Ocean rolling in never ending waves up the shingle at the water’s edge. He let his mind drift back contentedly over the last few hours as the sun set behind them its orange glow reflected on the waters.

It had started with the car ride; they had chatted some, bickered good naturedly some, and sung along to the radio some. And somewhere along the way Keiji’s hand had crept into his and stayed there.

When they got to the beach the tide was out and they had eaten a picnic lunch then beach-combed hand in hand for at least a mile. As the tide had started to creep back in Keiji had taken off his sandals and danced around in the water like a child, splashing him until Bokuto took his own sneakers off and joined him. Then he had grabbed Bokuto’s hand and they had run laughing back up through the surf to the car where they both collapsed panting and clutching at each other for support.

Bokuto had looked at Keiji’s face flushed with joy and exertion and began to lower his head to his when Keiji pulled him to his feet and demanded ice cream, and the funfair he had promised him. Slipping back into their shoes they made their way along the promenade to the fairground at the end. Bokuto bought two of the biggest cones available and they wandered through the stalls and rides licking frantically to stop them melting away. At one point Keiji stopped him, took one finger and wiped a blob of ice cream from Bokuto’s cheek, licking it so slowly from his fingertip that Bokuto felt himself reacting as he watched. Fortunately, he had spotted a balloon bending clown at that point. For once his irrational fear of clowns was beneficial, since his body calmed down again while he hurried them both away from him. 

Ice creams finally finished, they braved the roller coaster and then Keiji dragged him to the ghost train. For a man used to seeing death and decay on a daily basis he astounded Bokuto by clutching at his arm the whole way round, jumping every time a skeleton dangled in front of them and finally burying his face in Bokuto’s chest as a huge fake vampire bat swooped at his head. Bokuto was sorely tempted to drag him back on for a repeat ride. Instead he allowed himself to be led to the shooting gallery. As they drew closer he saw what had attracted Keiji, a large fluffy stuffed dolphin that was top prize. Somehow he knew it would be joining them for the ride back. He grinned at Keiji and pointed out that it was hardly fair on the stallholder, him being a trained sniper. Keiji pushed him forward, nevertheless. Ten minutes later they strolled away the huge mammal clutched in Keiji’s arms. 

They found it a temporary home in the back of the SUV and then wandered back along the beach gathering a pile of driftwood. Now they sat by it as it burned with a yellow and green streaked flame from the salt in the wood. Propped over it were two long skewers each spearing sausages and chunks of vegetables gently grilling in the heat.

Keiji sighed and sank his head onto Bokuto’s shoulder. Bokuto wrapped an arm around him and hugged him close.

“Thank you for a wonderful day Bokuto san.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it Akaashi, I had a wonderful time too.”

“There’s only one more thing I want you to do now Bokuto san.”

Bokuto smiled down at him. “Anything Akaashi, ask away.”

He looked up at him. “Kiss me.”

For a second Bokuto just looked at Keiji, his eyes registering a mixture of stunned disbelief and delight, then he lowered his lips to Keiji’s brushing them gently. He pulled away still unsure and Keiji’s hand snaked around the back of his neck. It was all the hint Bokuto needed and he crashed his mouth back onto Keiji’s running his tongue slowly along his lower lip tasting the salt. Keiji let him in and his tongue explored Bokuto with the same delicacy his hands examined fragile bones, memorising every taste and texture.

Slowly Bokuto drew him around onto his lap as they continued to kiss. Keiji slid his hands up under the hem of Bokuto’s t-shirt and ran them over the taut muscles underneath. Bokuto groaned with pleasure at the gentle touch on his skin. He released Keiji’s lips and kissed down his neck, nibbling the delicate skin on his throat and tracing the dip of his clavicle with his tongue. He gently lowered them both to the soft, still warm sand, rolling over until they lay entwined on the sand. 

Bokuto drew back and looked down at him, his eyes still shining in the fading dusk.

“Akaashi we can’t do this here, not on a public beach; besides, you deserve better than this.”

“All I want is you Bokuto san, the location doesn’t matter to me, I don’t need satin sheets and flowers.”

“I want to give them to you though Akaashi.”

“Bokuto we have to stop!” Keiji exclaimed, suddenly pushing him away and sitting up.

“What’s wrong Akaashi, I’m sorry did I say something…”

“No Bokuto san can’t you smell it?” Keiji grinned at Bokuto and pointed behind him. “Your barbecue’s on fire!”

Bokuto jumped up cursing and threw handfuls of sand over the flaming sausages until the fires were extinguished. Then he fell to his knees head bowed. “I’m sorry Akaashi, it’s ruined.”

Keiji reached out and laid a comforting hand on his arm. “Bokuto san it’s alright; we can always have another barbecue.” He chuckled, “You know Yukie always told me that if we ever got together we’d set the place alight. I guess she was right.”

Bokuto looked at him and grinned. “That she was Akaashi.” He stood up and pulled Keiji to his feet. “Let’s go, we have a long drive back and when we get there I plan to try a little more fire starting.”

“Do you think we’ll make it that far?” Keiji asked, squeezing Bokuto’s butt as they strolled back to the car.

“Man, have you no self-control?” Bokuto said with mock horror.

Keiji gave it another squeeze. “Not around you any more it seems.”


End file.
